Storm
by SilentHillKitty
Summary: Desmond and Shaun get caught in a bad thunderstorm. Seeking shelter from the weather within Desmond's old apartment, they pass the time having a couple of drinks. Once Shaun has one too many, he begins showing his more goofy side. -fluff- Des/Shaun pairing. Based from a few pieces of fanart.


**Throwing the disclaimer out there: I do not own(sadly) nor make any profit(again, sadly) Assassin's Creed or any of it's Characters. Assassin's Creed ©** **UbiSoft**

* * *

The drive to the store was just fine, nothing too out of the ordinary happening. It was during their time in the store when things had gone from everything being alright, to a horrible disaster.

A bright flash of lightning, and the roaring clash of thunder killed the electricity to the entire block, loud gasps and frightened screams filling the large building, as well as muttered curses. One of the many to curse under his breath, was Shaun Hastings. He growled with annoyance, turning to his shopping partner, "Well, this is just dandy isn't it? Now we won't be able to purchase anything."

Desmond looked around the darkened store, a frown on his face, "Funny. The back up generators should've started by now. Maybe somethings wrong with them?" His frown pulled slightly as he watched a young girl no more than 7 years cling to her father as if for dear life, tears streaming down her cheeks as he whispered reassuringly in her ear while lifting her from the ground to hold in his arms, another loud bang of thunder causing her to tighten her grip around his neck.

Shaun shrugged with a loud sigh as he put back the only item he was able to grab, "Well. Since this isn't going to work, shall we return to the warehouse? Maybe the girls had better luck then us." Nodding in reply, Desmond followed Shaun towards the large entry doors, both grunting as they helped the employee struggling to open them push the surprisingly heavy glass aside, creating enough space to allow for them to exit and for others to enter to escape the building storm.

Pulling his hoodie up over his head as both shuddered from the chilled air, Desmond looked around, watching the scene before him. The sky was dark, black and gray clouds swarming all over them, heavy raindrops pelting the asphalt with an almost angry like force. The dangerous closeness between the flashing lightning and booming thunder told them they did not have much time before the worst of the storm arrived. "Tell me again why we decided to leave last minute to pick up supplies?!" Desmond called over the pouring of the rain, turning to Shaun.

The Brit pulled out the small, orange fold up umbrella from his jacket, opening it and pulling his green scarf closer around his neck to keep it dry and warm, "Because the girls decided to keep you in the Animus for as long as possible before the storm hit, knowing we wouldn't be able to put you back in until it fully passed!" he nearly shouted, his voice being drowned out over the raging rain. He cursed to himself as the wind nearly took the umbrella from his hand, tightening his grip on the small handle. After making sure he had a good enough hold on it that he wouldn't lose it, he and Desmond looked around for their cab. Seeing the yellow vehicle was no longer where it had parked to let them out, Shaun cursed loudly, "Dammit! Seems the bloody bastard left us here!" He ran his free hand through his hair in frustration, "Now what do we do? I don't want to call Lucy and have her drive in this just to come get us!"

Desmond nodded in agreement, not wanting to risk calling the blond to see if she and Rebecca were still out, knowing they would leave the warehouse, if they were there, to come and pick them up. He then looked to him, "The warehouse isn't that far from here, right? Think we could get there before the worst hits?" he smirked, knowing the Brit might take the challenge.

Taking the bait, Shaun looked to his watch, "We have roughly about an hour before it hits fully. The walk from here to the warehouse is give or take a forty-five minute walk from here. It's up to you, Desmond. It'll be cutting it close." he warned, though his eyes were sparking at the thought of the danger.

Desmond's smirk only grew wider, "I say lets go for it!" Smirking himself, Shaun nodded, pulling on the younger man's arm in the direction their hide out was in. Walking out from under the protection the store's entrance way provided, they both shuddered as the wind hit them full force, Shaun's grip on the umbrella tightening as he felt it being tugged on.

They walked shoulder to shoulder, both trying to stay under what little protection the tiny umbrella offered, free hands in pockets to keep them dry and warm. Feeling his left shoulder starting to get a little too wet to his liking, Desmond reached over with his hand, keeping his right safely inside the pocket of his hoodie, wrapping his cold fingers around the stem of the umbrella and tugging it gently over his way a little more.

Shaun glared at him, struggling against the constant pulling, "Do you mind?" he finally asked when Desmond gave a rather strong tug.

"I'm getting wet." he stated bluntly, his eyes leveled with a glare at the Brit, hand still firmly on the stem.

Shaun looked up at the umbrella, before sighing. "This one is too small to share properly." It was then he looked to his right, stopping at small corner store that had power possibly due to a generator with how dimly lit it was. He looked into the window, smiling and pointing to a much larger umbrella on display, smile growing even wider at the small price for it. "We could buy that one and share? Or better yet, for that price, each get our own!"

Desmond looked inside and saw what he was pointing to, smiling and heading towards the rather busy store. Upon seeing just how full it was, he turned to Shaun, "If you want to, I'll go in and get us two. It's really crowded so I'll be a second."

"Very well, just try to hurry up, mate." he shivered in the rain, holding the small umbrella close to him. Desmond didn't waste any time as he pushed his way into the small store, going towards the umbrella on display.

He gave up apologizing after about halfway into the store, figuring no one else was saying sorry for pushing him, so he'd just save his breath. Reaching the display, he cursed as he quickly grabbed the only remaining one, a brightly yellow colored one. Looking up to the one that was open for display, he guessed one would work seeing just how big it really was. Looking down to the one he held, he smiled, walking up to the front to pay for it. He would give the new one to Shaun, taking the much smaller one for himself.

After paying for it and thanking the young lady, he pushed his way out, opening the new umbrella and walking up to Shaun, "This one is much nicer. You take it, while I take th-" he cut off when he saw the other.

The Brit was holding himself as he shivered uncontrollably, completely drenched from head to toe, a very angry expression held on his face as he was glaring at something down the street. He also took notice of the missing orange umbrella. Still stunned by his appearance, he quickly held the umbrella over the shivering Brit, standing close to him, "Shaun! W-what happened?"

"S-some bloody wanker sped down the street, hitting a large puddle and soaking me and three others who were standing here. And the wind took that sorry excuse for an umbrella with it!" he cursed, trying to stand as close to Desmond as he could while willing himself to calm down, not wanting to make a scene. They were, after all, trying to lay low.

He watched him for a moment, feeling himself growing angry as he suddenly looked up, watching the red sports car that had drenched his lover speed off down the road, purposely splashing others who were either standing on or walking down the sidewalk. Feeling as the other pressed his wet body more into his own, he looked down, frowning as Shaun shivered violently. "Here, hold this for a second." he held out the umbrella, the other looking at him with mild confusion as he took it. He then watched as Desmond pushed his hood back, unzipped his jacket and took it off, revealing the white, short sleeved t-shirt he wore underneath. He then watched as the younger of the two took the umbrella back with a smile, "Take your jacket off. It's going to get you sick with how wet it is."

Without arguing, Shaun did as told, pulling off his completely soaked jacket and holding it. About to speak, he jumped when he felt the weight of the much dryer material of Desmond's hoodie falling over his shoulders, looking up as the younger pulled the hood over his head gently, smiling the whole time. "This should keep you warm until we get back." His smile grew wider.

Shaun stared for a moment more, feeling his cheeks heat up as he smiled himself, "Thank you, Desmond."

The two walked in silence after that, side by side under the yellow umbrella, along the way the Brit disposing of his wet and muddy jacket. It was about half and hour later when they spoke, "Looks like the storms starting to pick up, and we're still a ways off from the ware house." Shaun warned, pulling Desmond's hoodie closer, as well as leaning more against his body. He suddenly cursed as a large gust of wind some how managed to unwind the green scarf that was around his neck, knocking the hood back and taking the strip of material away with it. "Damn, I rather liked that scarf." he sighed as he watched it fly away.

Desmond gently lifted the hood back over Shaun's head before looking around, trying to find a place they could use for a shelter as the wind began to pick up much too strongly for them to hold onto the umbrella. A small worry began to grow as he couldn't find any place, the street they were on being lined with nothing but apartments. Unless one of the tenants would be nice enough to allow them to stay to ride out the storm. It was almost as if a brick had hit him once he realized what street they were on. "Follow me! I know where we can stay!" He took Shaun by the hand, pulling him with him as they hurried towards one of the large, brown and red buildings.

Shaun looked up as Desmond dug his hand in his jean pockets, "An apartment? Do you know someone who lives here, Desmond? That can help us?" He turned to face the Assassin-in-training as he pulled free a set of keys with a victorious sound.

"Yeah. Me." He walked up to the door and unlocked it, looking around to make sure they weren't being watched as he held the door open for the other. Shaun hurried inside, smiling greatly at the warm the dry building offered, seconds later being followed in by Desmond.

"You really think it's safe to be here? After all, Abstergo is sure to know where you live." Shaun pointed out, side stepping out of Desmond's way as he walked up to the wall while closing the umbrella, flipping the light switch.

They were both surprised there was power, Desmond for two reasons. One being the storm, and two he was sure it would've been cut by now since he had been held captive, now in hiding. He couldn't make the bill. He shrugged however, just grateful whatever the reason being and leaned against the wall with a sigh, "Yeah, well. Unless they plan on coming here in the storm, I think it's safe to at least stay here until it passes. Or at least slows down a bit." He smiled. He then gasped, eyes opening wide as he felt lips gently pressed to the sides of his own, Shaun's hands to his shoulders. He smiled even more as he allowed his eyes to slide shut, enjoying the feel of the others body against his own.

Pulling away just enough to speak, the Brit whispered, "Thank you, for letting me use your jacket, Desmond."

"You're welcome, Shaun. Come on, let's get dried off and see if there's anything still good in here." He joked as he locked the door, though was rather worried about the food. It was a good thing he didn't have a habit of over stocking his inventory. He got them each a towel, and the two proceeded to dry themselves, having left their shoes and Desmond's white hoodie by the front door to air dry. After about ten minutes of Desmond inspecting his apartment, he pulled out his cell phone and called Lucy, glad to hear they had returned to the ware house safely and with their half of the supplies. After telling her that he and Shaun had found a safe place to ride the storm out at, they said their goodbyes and hung up, walking into the kitchen. He looked around, making a slight face as he found nothing to eat at all. "You're not hungry, are you?" he called from the kitchen, shutting the refrigerator with an agitated sigh.

Shaun looked up from his spot on the large, orange couch in the living room, muting the t.v., nothing being on save for weather warnings, "Not really, but I am thirsty, mate."

Desmond opened his cupboards and looked around in an attempt to find something for Shaun to eat until he heard he wasn't hungry. Sighing with relief, he shut the doors, walking back over and opening the refrigerator once again, pulling out two cans of soda. He then blinked, suddenly thinking of something else they could have. Walking over to the pantry, he pulled it open, smiling as his eyes fell upon the large collection of alcohol he had manged to build up while working as a bartender. One would first think he was an alcoholic.

After a few more moments, Desmond walked out with a cocktail in hand, smiling down to Shaun, "You drink?" he asked, holding the alcoholic beverage up as he did so.

Shaun looked up from the still muted t.v., making a slight face at the red liquid before turning away, "Not really."

"You sure? I can make you anything?" He tried again, sitting down next to the Brit after he sat up from his laying position, taking a sip of his drink.

"No, thank you, Desmond. Tried before, but the bartenders could never make them right." He watched the other from the corner of his eye, shifting around on his side of the couch.

After a few seconds, Desmond looked to Shaun, a smirk on his face as he brought his feet up onto the couch, climbing closer to Shaun, "Have you ever tried any of _my_ drinks?" he whispered, tone seductive.

Shaun blinked, pushing away from the advancing Desmond, a slightly confused look on his face. It was then he remembered that Desmond was a bartender himself. Swallowing the lump that had formed, he continued to try to lean away, suddenly becoming cornered between the cough and the soon-to-be-Assassin. He looked up, watching as Desmond took a mouth full of his drink, before leaning over and pressing his lips over the Brit's.

Shock was first to settle in, before a moan passed through the kiss. It was when Desmond slipped his tongue between Shaun's lips, prying them open enough to push the liquid he held captive in his mouth into the other's, did Shaun gasp, eyes opening wide. The surprising sweetness to it caused another moan to slip past, eyes sliding shut as bodies relaxed. The simple act of passing the fluid between the two turned into a deeply passionate kiss as tongues wrapped around each other, exploring each other's mouth, trailing over every remembered spot. Breaking away, Shaun took a deep breath, face flushed as he looked up at his lover, a slight smirk on his face as his licked his lips, "Is that how you give your drinks to all your customers?" Even though it was meant as a joke, Desmond couldn't help but chuckle at the slight hint of jealousy he picked up.

He took another drink for himself, smiling down at the flustered British man, "Nope. Just for you." He chuckled more as he watched the other begin to squirm around beneath him, indicating he was becoming aroused. Taking another drink, only this time holding the cold liquid in his mouth, he waited until Shaun growled, reaching up and grasping his t-shirt by the front, pulling him down and crashing their lips together. He wasted no time with forcing his tongue into the younger man's mouth, drinking the alcohol and reveling as the flavor mixed well with his lover.

The weather outside was soon forgotten, neither really noticing that the storm had actually passed as Shaun quickly became addicted to the taste of the special drink Desmond made for him, wanting more and more of it. Before long, the two became rather tipsy, Shaun being considerably more intoxicated compared to Desmond since he was consuming the most of the alcohol. Starting out, Desmond was on top of Shaun, but being under the influence of the liquor, the Brit fought back and was now sprawled out on top the younger man, kissing him sloppily. Not that Desmond was arguing.

He didn't argue until he brought his glass to his lips a little clumsily. Blinking with confusion as to why nothing spilt into his mouth, he looked at the glass, frowning as he saw it was, once again, empty. Moaning at the messy kisses Shaun was littering his neck with, he wiggled around, trying to get the Brit's attention, "Shaun... I need to get up to get more. The cup's empty again." he whispered, words slightly slurred.

Groaning in disapproval, Shaun rolled off of Desmond, sitting up and stretching, a drunken smirk on his face, "Don't take too long, love." he chuckled, words heavily accented and laden with lust as Desmond blushed, smacking him with a cushion that had fallen off during their exchanging of the drink and rough make out session.

Pushing himself from the couch, he walked with a little sway towards the kitchen, his vision just beginning to blur. Looking around, he found everything needed to mix the drink they had been sharing, his body suddenly beginning to move in rhythm with the random song that began playing in his head. It was taking him much longer to mix the drink, his mind buzzing from the alcohol, making it slightly more difficult to focus on the task at hand. His current state of arousal was also making things a little more challenging. Chuckling to himself for no apparent reason, he froze when the sudden, softly spoken words filtered into the kitchen.

"Yesterday was dark and dingy, my temperament was rather whingey. Things had got me wonderin' why I lived in London. Anyway... my days were gray," The words suddenly paused, fits of chuckles and slurred mumbled words filling the gap as Desmond gently set down the bottle he had in his hand, miraculously sobering up and training his ears to listen if the man in the other room would continue. After a few moments, he did, "Now I welcome all and sundry. Everyone can join my country! Listen if you're near them, maybe you can hear them say..." it was at that moment Desmond realized that Shaun was _singing_.

The thought had him smiling as he finished mixing the drink, pouring it into their glass and walking quietly towards the doorway leading out into the living room. He waited, praying Shaun would continue, amazed at how well he could actually sing. It was when Shaun asked if everything was alright that he unwillingly entered the room, spotting Shaun sitting up and waiting for him to return to the couch. Chuckling, he took a small sip of his drink before setting the glass gently on the coaster on the coffee table while settling down next to Shaun, who was red in the face from both the alcohol and state of arousal. Desmond watched him for a moment, trying to think of a way to get the Brit to continue his song while he was sitting in front of him. After a few more seconds of thinking, he tried his luck, "Were you singing just a moment ago?"

"Hmm?" Shaun looked up, a blush coming to his face from embarrassment this time as he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "What? no! It was the t.v., mate!" The both looked at the television that Shaun had turned off just before they started drinking, the Brit cursing rather loudly as his cover up was blown. "Okay... I was, er, kinda. It's stupid. Let's just forget it."

"No, no I didn't think it was. Keep going, please?" Desmond plead, wanting to here the other man sing some more. "Come on, how does the rest of it go?" When all he got was a hastily shake of his head, Desmond leaned over and picked up the glass, taking a large gulp for himself before holding a mouth full and roughly pressed his lips to the other's. Lips parted eagerly as Shaun drank the alcohol straight from Desmond's mouth, licking his lips as a little of the red liquid leaked through the kiss.

Chuckling a little, Shaun gave in to both the pleading stare his lover was giving, and the strong influence of the alcohol and continued with his little song, even going so far as to begin dancing, "You've got to teach the world to sing, Shaun Hastings is the king. For justice and politeness are the laws that he will bring. Where the order of the crown is to frown upon the frown. We done a constitution and we even wrote it down," The entire time Shaun performed, Desmond couldn't help as he laughed, absolutely enjoying the happiness that filled the otherwise boring room all of a sudden. It was nice to be able to relax and not have to worry about the Templars and Abstergo for once. A wide grin was plastered on his face as he continued to drink, trying to catch up to Shaun's state of drunkenness, arousals having died away in replace for simply relaxing and having fun. "Although the nation may be small, it's the nicest of them all. A land of opportunity where crime's against the law! Every subject do your part, with your hand upon your heart. A Kingdom-come-democracy to start!" He broke down into a fit of chuckles after that, both too intoxicated to be able to stand up any more.

Desmond wiped at his eyes, turning to face Shaun who was still laughing, "You should sing for me more often. You're good at it."

The older of the two shook his head, looking to the empty glass sitting upon the coaster, "No... it's the bloody alcohol and your stupidly amazing drink!" His words were heavily accented still, and much more slurred now that he was beyond being merely tipsy. He chuckled still, giving up trying to sit upright, simply falling back against the couch to rest a bit before trying again. After a second, he randomly held up his arm, his fingers held together as he moved them up and down against his thumb, making his hand talk. A snort of laughter escaped him as he was apparently able to understand what his left hand said to him, dropping his arm onto his lap with a content sigh.

"What's it say?" Desmond found himself asking.

"That you're a dirty, bloody git." Shaun joked, laughing loudly at the look he got.

The rest of the evening was filled with nothing but the sounds of their dieing laughter, drowning into soft chuckles as they fell upon the cough after a failed attempt at getting to their feet, Shaun falling on top of Desmond. The younger of the two wrapped his arms around the older, holding him close as they were both quick to pass out, the storm long gone in the distance save for a few flashes of lightning, and the deep rumbling of thunder.

End~


End file.
